


Bedwars

by dragonthekat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Gen, Hypixel - Freeform, bedwars, this is pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonthekat/pseuds/dragonthekat
Summary: BedWars is a multiplayer PvP minigame originally from the Hypixel server, in which players fight to be the last standing...Of course, it's all just a game. Purpled doesn't actually go around, killing players and breaking beds for coins.It's all just a game, right?Until it isn't.
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80 & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pregame:
> 
> Purpled's POV  
> Hypixel is just a server with some mini-games, and Bedwars was one of them. Purpled's favorite minigame, to be exact. He could play round after round all day, and almost never lost.  
> But of course, it's all just a game. The times he did fall into the void or was killed by another player was painless, and he always respawned.  
> Of course, he didn't give much thought when hypixel decided to host a tournament. He didn't give much thought about a bug going around. It was just another bedwars game, right?
> 
> Right?
> 
> (no shipping intended)

The rules were simple. 

You had to establish a team of four. No hacking, or anything that could get you banned. Only the top-ranked bedwars players are allowed to play, and there are 6 teams.

Simple, right?

~~~

"All of these players are much more skilled than most players, so we shouldn't underestimate them," Gamerboy80 said and looked around as more and more players joined. They were all top players, and some were probably better than him. 

"Are we going all tryhard mode?" Sammy responded, never really serious. Gamerboy told him that he planned on winning, but he knew not everyone was going to go with that plan. In fact, almost no one here ever actually tried in any game before. Except this was more than a game but he didn't really think it mattered. 

"I just want to win okay?" Gamerboy responded, and Purpled and Astelic looked at each other awkwardly and tried not to get into the conversation. Eventually, they were yelling terrible things at each other.

So, the usual. 

He wandered off, and saw many other bedwars players with the bloodthirsty and murderous looks on their faces, and felt out of place as a sixteen-year-old boy who loved the color purple. They all were with their teammates, who looked no different. 

He continued wandering through the crowd of people until the timer went off. 

And the game began. 


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light appeared, and faded into an island with a small cave and villagers, with a bright, red bad in the center. GamerBoy and Sammy tripped over each other, and Astelic ran over to the iron generator. Purpled followed her and waited for the shiny gold and white ingots to generate, where they can pick up and trade. 

Purpled quickly rushed a team next to them, and waited for them to go back into their little cave before jumping onto their island, and crushing their bed, breaking it with the wooden sword that he had. 

The Team members quickly noticed. Three of them were in the caves, and one started bridging, but quickly ran back once he noticed his bed was gone. He was surrounded. 

He quickly slashed the player on the bridge, and a bright red liquid started gushing out of his side-

Wait... Blood?

He looked down at his sword, stained red with blood. The player in front of him looked up, frightened. He was horrified and froze trying to process what has happened. There- there shouldn't be blood. He thought, terrified. In Hypixel, it's coded so when you die you can respawn, and it would be painless. No blood. No perma-death. Just a slight buzz of the barrier in the void, and a timer until you can respawn again, as nothing has happened. 

Suddenly, someone swings their sword from behind and he coughed in his hand, pain striking up his back. pain. Why is the code not working? What happened? He needed to think fast.

He ran forward, pushing the person in front of him off the bridge. The person grabbed onto his purple hoodie, and he yelped as he was pulled down with the person. 

Luckily before he fell all the way down into the blank, dark void he cut off a bit of his hoodie at the bottom and tried the ignore the sound of the scream as the person fell into the void. 

He continued the bridging that the person started, blocking up the front so the teammates can't get through. 

Eventually, he reached the middle island, but not before he got two more cuts on his side and a bruise on his cheek. He ran away, far, far away, and it felt like a million years until he circled back, hoping he has lost him, and ran back on the bridge and into the safety of his base. 

Sighing, and slumped onto the floor, as he heard Astelic scream and Sammy go pale. 

All he knew is that if they didn't win, they could die with no respawn.


	3. Chapter 3

GamerBoy80's POV

Sammy is always annoying and unpredictable and quick with the joke. He knew that they get into arguments sometimes, but in the end, Astelic always made them apologize to each other. 

He went off to get diamonds after they started the game and stopped screaming, and he ran on the rooftops of the middle island, wind running through his white and black hair, and scanned the land for players, looking at two players running around below him, with no bed. 

He jumped onto them and stabbed one in the back. He pulled his sword out and watched as the person collapsed to the floor and die. A red liquid poured out of his back, staining the ground...

What the-

The other person leaped forward, and their swords clashed. Gamerboy kicked the person in the chest, and ran back to his base with the diamonds, with blood on his face and hands. 

The worse thing is, it's not even his blood.

SammyGreen's POV

"Oh hey, Purpled!" Sammy said, turning around to the direction he saw the bright flash of purple run by. "How did- What-"

He turned around as Purpled collapsed to the floor, blood running down his side and back. Sammy heard Astelic scream, and run over to the villager getting some bandages. Sammy just froze and looked at the trail of blood Purpled left behind, all the way into the distance where two figures stood, charging down the bridge. 

"...Incoming..."

Astelic's POV

"...incoming..."

She looked from panicking and heard swords clash. Three people jumped onto their island, and Astelic took her sword out and charged at them. It was a 2v3, but they had to try. 

Sammy knocked one off the island, but someone kicked him from behind and his sunglasses fell down into the void. He almost fell off into the void but was forced closer and closer to the edge. 

She ducked as a sword swung above her, cutting the tip of her hair. Her opponent struck her sword out of her hand, and onto the ground. She couldn't pick it up without getting slashed. Frick. 

She punched the person out of pure anger, and he coughed blood onto her arm, but she didn't notice while she used to time to pick up her sword and stab him through the chest. 

Blood poured down his motionless body, as it fell into the void, and Astelic realized with horror at what she has done. 

She just murdered someone. They didn't have a bed. They could perma-die because something with the code has gone wrong. She just took a life. Who knows what that person had, maybe they had a family, friends... 

But the bloodshed wasn't over yet. 

SammyGreen's POV

Frick frick frick frick

His opponent moved forward with a grin as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. He kept blocking his hits, but this person was much better and skilled than him. It was any moment until he couldn't keep up and was hit, falling into the void.

Soon, that moment came. 

One hit of his sword and a stinging pain came over his arm, as he was knocked back into the void, falling, watching the person look down. 

Until a sword came through their chest. 

GamerBoy kicked the person away and reached down to grab a hold of Sammy's hand. Sammy reached out too, hoping that he doesn't have to fall into the void. 

Of course, it was too late. 

He screamed as he fell for what seemed like forever. A sharp pain hit him once he reached the barrier at the bottom, and he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is dark. 

It was painful. Very painful. It was an inner pain that couldn't go away, no matter what he did. 

Eventually, he got used to it. Eventually, he let the pain go and stared endlessly into the darkness as it burned through him. He didn't remember the void being this painful. Then again, he didn't remember any pain, blood, or death in this game. Things have changed. A lot. 

...

Eventually, he respawned because he remembered that their bed isn't destroyed yet. 

He saw Purpled and Astelic sitting next to the wall, looking up at Sammy respawning at the back of the cave. GamerBoy has left again. His arm still hurt, but it felt better than when it was freshly cut. 

"SAMMY!" Astelic ran over and hugged him, and he sat there, dumbfounded at the fact that he was alive. Purpled looked at them with a blank face, confused, until Sammy realized he doesn't know what happened. He felt a small tear run down his cheek and hugged her back. He was alive and hopefully is alive at the end of this. 

~~Purpled's POV~~

"Please be more careful," Astelic said, wrapping the bandages around his arm. Sammy appeared in the spawn point, and he and Astelic looked up at him, her eyes widening and running over, leaving a half wrapped cut on Purpled's arm. 

"SAMMY!" Astelic hugged him, and Purpled just watched confused. Where was GamerBoy? He got up and took his stone sword, and walked across the bridge to the main island, and hopped onto a roof, sitting down to watch the people battle. The once clean floor of the island was dripped with blood. 

he didn't want to kill anyone. He didn't want him and his friends to die either. They had to kill each other, just because they had to compete in this stupid tournament. He wanted to leave, not die here. 

But, he couldn't always get what he wanted. 

~~GamerBoy80's POV~~

After the incident, he left the island. 

He didn't know if Sammy was dead or not. He tried not to think about it. 

All he wanted was to win this thing. Not for glory. Not for the coins. Just for him and his friends. He wanted to live. He didn't want them to get hurt. He didn't want them to die. 

He just wanted to be done with this and go home. 

He advanced towards another team's base. No one was there, only a layer of endstone around the bed. Grabbing his pickaxe, he mined the stone and broke the bed into two. He felt like what he did was wrong. People here have every right to live just as he did. Why should he survive?

But he did it anyway and tried not to think about it too much. He left before anyone came back. After all, this is a tournament. 

May the best team win.


	5. Chapter 5

~~SammyGreen's POV~~

"Everyone... Everyone thought you were dead..." Astelic said, tearing up, and hugged him tighter. 

"We still have a bed... And we should protect it." He replied, looking at Astelic and Smiling sadly. "Plus, now we know that the bed still works. Purpled?" He looked at the corner. Purpled wasn't there anymore. Astelic followed where he was looking, and her eyes widened as she looked at the now-empty corner. 

"I didn't finish bandaging up his arm." She said and sighed, sitting down. 

"I'll go find him," Sammy said, and walked on the bridge to the middle island, while Astelic stayed on defense. He ran around, trying to find his. Purpled was injured and vulnerable at this time. Even though they knew that they could now respawn, he didn't want his friends to get hurt. 

~~

Without notice, someone has been collecting items, killing players, trying to survive. Something told him he needed to win this. Their bed is destroyed. But even so, they are known as the greatest player of all time. 

Gathering golden apples, they have been breaking beds, slaughtering players, and still managing to survive. He needed to win this. It was to fight or to die. 

They run away from him, try to kill him, it was such a challenge to stay alive when he has so many enemies. Yet, he didn't want to kill innocent people. 

And yet, he still does. Blood is always socked in his gloves. He shouldn't have joined this dumb tournament. He shouldn't have come here, this was stupid. 

And yet, he is stuck here. As the most hated of the terrains, who has killed many people. Why do they attack on sight? Why do they fear me just for being the most powerful? Why does everyone hate me? 

Well, not everyone. He found some friends along his journey. Kind people, with unique personalities. They were the best friends he could ask for. 

Yet, it was hard to live when everyone wants you dead. 

~~

"How are we gonna fix the code?"

"Well, something is blocking our way in. We need someone who can hack. Someone who can break through this barrier that's preventing us from reaching the code."

"and how long will that take?"

"Probably a few days."

"Simon, People's lives are at stake here! Who knows how many people will die before this thing can get fixed."

"look, I'm trying! This was clearly designed so people on the Hypixel staff can't get through it. We need someone that's not part of the staff team."

"So who we gonna call?"

"I know some people."

"...oh no..."

~~

"You called?"


	6. Chapter 6

Purpled's POV

Of course, he couldn't just sit there forever. 

Someone sneaked up behind him and knocked him off of the rooftop which he was sitting on. They jumped down next to him and swung their sword. Purpled pulled out his sword and blocked it. 

Well, Crap. 

They repeatedly attacked, and Purpled couldn't do much with his other arm because it was damaged. Eventually, he had to run. 

Turning around, he jumped to a small island. The person followed him, and he headed to an island with no people there, and no bed. Running up to the roof of the cave, he eventually got to the edge and jumped down to another bridge which he had to block clutch on. 

And of course, the bridge suddenly cut, just leading to the void. 

The person was advancing on him. He blocked his sword and made a small wall at the edge so they couldn't knock him into the void. 

He kept blocking the quick hits, looking for a place to attack. The person swung their sword at his weak arm, which made the cut reopen and blood drop from it. The more they carried on, the weaker Purpled got. Eventually, he had to lose. 

However, a sword went through the person's back, and the lifeless body fell down into the void. Behind revealed Sammy. Of course. 

"You really can't go anywhere without causing trouble, huh?" He said, looking up at Purpled through his sunglasses, wiping the blood off his sword. 

~~~

Come on, just a bit longer... 

There were only two beds left. He laid on top of a cave in an empty, abandoned spawn, and sat there, looking weak and haggard. 

He knew he wasn't invincible. Eventually, enough people can defeat him. He barely got out alive. 

The blood god. Was that name supposed to be a compliment or an insult? Of course, there are people who worship him for killing. 

But sometimes, killing doesn't really solve problems. He can't really do anything anyway. They attack, and he kills. End of story. 

He needed to get out of here alive. Phil was waiting for him. Wilbur was too. So was Tommy. 

Everyone he knows, everyone he can call a friend. He has a lot more friends than he thought. 

Although the chances are pretty low. All his teammates are dead, but they were randoms. Although he can't say they were bad, they were good enough to end up in this competition. But not good enough. 

~~~

"Well, to hack it I need to get into its code. Problem is, I have no idea how to do that." The fox hybrid said, with A person in a mask and a lime hoodie next to him, examining the lines printed on the hologram in front of them. 

"We have to figure out something, and something quick." 

"The barrier has to run on a code, right?" Dream said, looking up. "We can remake the server code so that it lets us in the barrier code." Dream said. "Problem is, we will have to remake it so that none of the code is protected. That means it's vulnerable to hackers."

"We can just kick everyone except the players participating in the tournament while that is happening," Simon said.

"Yea, but it's possible to access the code from outside the server," Fundy said, scrolling through the lines of code on the hologram. 

"Well, we would just have to do it quick, don't we?"

~~~

Sorry if none of the code stuff makes sense, I have no idea how coding works, much less how servers work rip


	7. Chapter 7

~~Technoblade's POV~~

He lied on the hard, cold, stone floor after wiping out the team. 

Blood on the floor, dead bodies surrounding him. 

I killed them. I killed all of them. He thought. 

Fu*k this, I don't care. I don't fu*king care. 

It's just another person, why do I feel so guilty?

~~Astelic's POV~~

"So we have a slight problem." She said to herself, looking at the team approach. 

Three people came. All of them had iron swords. She had to try, but she couldn't 1v3 them. They advanced together on the bridge, as Astelic peaked at them from around the corner. 

They ran forward to the bed. 

The bed. 

The only thing keeping her friends alive. 

She jumped out, and the sound of metal to metal clashed. She was able to kick one player off, but someone else made a cut on her back. 

Coughing out blood, she was knocked to the ground. 

And then, the words appeared on her screen. 

"BED DESTROYED"

"You will no longer respawn!"

She kicked the person who was about to swing their sword for the kill and tried to run away, going to the bridge. Almost there, almost there, she was on the very edge of death. 

But an arrow came, and she was knocked off, and screamed like a little girl, as she fell into the void. 

Until she remembered. 

~~Purpled's POV~~

"BED DESTROYED"

"You will no longer respawn!"

"...Crap."

He and Sammy looked at each other, climbed onto the roof of the island. Sammy brought a bunch of golden apples and gave them to Purpled. "Use them even if you think you can defeat them," Sammy said. "Let's go find to others."

~~Fundy's POV~~

"You have 12 hours to do this," Simon said, with a button on the screen on the table. "Kicking all players in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

The chat filled with messages of players disconnecting. Fundy Got up, and Dream followed him to the blue portal. His vision was bright, and he stepped out of the portal, to a hallway filled with words of code. 

People were counting on him and Dream. He had to do this, for all the people who were stuck in the tournament. 

He looked at Dream, who smiled. Fundy smiled back. 

"Let's go."  
~~~  
Reee very short chapter when I haven't made one in so long I'm sorry but I got the motivation, thank you all who read my fanfic.


	8. Chapter 8

Astelic's POV

Reaching into her pocket, pulled out a shined, teal-blue ball. An ender pearl. And she only has one shot. 

Aiming for the middle island, she threw it to the sky, praying. She was getting quite close to the void, why hasn't it landed yet?

Suddenly the world about her seamed blank, and she was teleported to the island, on a house. She heard a crack, and screamed, her legs burning. One of them was broken. Crap. Well, better than being dead at the bottom of the void. 

She ran, unsure of where to go, and it hurt when it walked, though she tried to ignore it. She had some gold, so she could get some Golden apples. After all, her bed was destroyed. so, she walked back to the nearest base, which was abandoned. 

Well, so she thought. 

Eating her gaps, two people jumped down, making no sound. reaching his sword high, he prepared to lower it, slashing right through the defenseless girl.

yelping, she ducked, and took out her sword, but fell, and wasn't able to get back up. They went forward towards her, and she tried to stop them. Stalling. Maybe trying to slow down her death. Maybe praying that someone would come for her. 

GamerBoy80's POV

Jumping down, he stabbed the person in the back, as Astelic stabbed the other one. They fell over, showing Astelic, sweating. Reaching out a hand for her, she took it, until a sharp pain went up to his side. He turned around, and two more people came. Crap. 

taking out his sword, he then was able to take one of them down, which left Astelic unconscious, blood spilling out of her head. 

This isn't good. He was injured, and his opponent advanced, swinging their sword. He backed away, and his back touched a wall. Using his sword as a shield, he tried to block as many hits as he can, before he makes a mistake and dies. 

Technoblade's POV

Why is he doing this?

They are just normal players, yet they looked so helpless, like a small fly anyone could crush. 

He should just go in and kill them, what has he even gotten for being nice? 

Then again, something told him to go help. Techno rushed in and stabbed the person who was opposing them in the back. Before the boy did anything else besides stare at him with his blank, surprised face, he pearled out. All he heard before he left was a small "thank you."

Words he hasn't heard in a long, long time. 

Sammy's POV

He and Purpled walked down the bridge, to the middle island. There, it happened. And something went wrong, very, very wrong. 

It was just normal players. There were three of them, and they jumped down to go in for the kill. He and Purpled drew out their sword, preparing for combat. One jumped behind him, and he was able to turn around and swing his sword at the last minute. Purpled took on the other two, but it was clear that the people were gaining on him. Crap, he had to help him. 

Sammy slashed his sword, and once he thought that person was dead, he ran over to help Purpled. They were able to kill the people, and Sammy stopped to catch his breath. 

But if one thing he learned from playing so much Bedwars, is that don't stop. 

A sound of ripped flesh. And a striking pain in the back. All it took was for him to be off guard for a little while. He heard the scream of someone, and his vision felt dizzy. 

He collapsed on the soft light green grass, which quickly turned red. He was tired, very tired. A small drop of liquid fell on his cheek. Tears? Why would someone be crying?

His eyelids felt heavy, and his breathing was shallow, as he slowly closed his eyes. Finally. 

Finally, he can go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Blood. Blood. Blood. 

The voices inside. They demand blood. 

And yet, he has been denying them. He has done enough harm. There are only 8 people left. Someone appears from the corner of the cave, and the voices get louder. 

He blinks, and suddenly he is standing over a body, blood on his sword. Looking down in horror, he runs up to the rooftop of the cave, looking down at his sword. 

Well, guess there are only 7 now. 

Walking around, he finds that the other 3 people are on the same team and another 3 on another team. I guess this is how I die. 

Although he doesn't see anyone. He feels so- so alone in this place. No one bothers him. No one appears to end him. All he does is walk around, no idea where he is going. He's trapped in this place, and his only option is to kill. 

And yet, he can't do it. 

Astelic's POV

She was so happy when she found her friends. So happy, yet the feeling got abolished so quickly. 

Blood. So much blood, on the floor and stained Purpled's and Sammy's cloth. One of her friends is on the soft grass, breathing shallowly, slowly as death crawls in. 

"What happened?"

Purpled doesn't look at her, as she hears the boy crying softly. He turns back to Sammy, a tear trickling down his cheek. He stays silent. They sit there, for some minutes. No one says anything. No one dares. 

Gamerboy moves to sit down next to Purpled, and slowly hugs him. Purpled buried his face in his hands, that's still dripping with blood. Astelic sits next to them, silent, looking at the still body that's now still and lifeless. 

They lasted so long. There were only 8 people left. Something had to go wrong. 

Something had to happen to someone.


	10. Chapter 10

"What?"

Fundy his lip, as he faced Hypixel staring at his in disbelief. 

"I said, the person who made the code deleted it but among the other things like the protection that prevents the players from perma-dying. It can't be restored. It can't be shut down. Our only option is to remake the code."

"That's a progress that takes months..."

"..."

Fundy looked over to Dream standing next to him. lost in thought. "We can restart the server." It won't work. He knew that but tried to put something in the midst of silence. 

"Yea and players will just start killing each other again after it's back up," He said, rolling his eyes, then paused. "The game is almost over."

Fundy stared at him. "You mean we should just wait it out??"

"Look, do you have any better suggestions?"

Fundy hesitated, opening his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut right after. No. No, I don't. The situation seemed helpless. 

"We'll look into it."

Hypixel sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "Sure. But the game is about to end, many lives have already been lost."

Fundy growled, and turned around, dragging Dream with him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Someone loads an arrow, putting the thin string all the way back until their hands get shaky. Steadying the bow, he aims the arrow far out across the island. Stright into four people. One of them is on the ground, bleeding, probably dead. The other three crouched near them, probably grieving._

_Their guard is down. This is their chance._

_Smiling, they load the arrow to point at a small boy, straight towards his heart. Then, releases the arrow._

_Hiding behind a wall, all they heard then was screaming._

~~Dream's POV~~

"We'll find a way. There has to be." Fundy says as they searched through the lines of code, looking for something they could use. It's hard to read it when it glitches into weird patterns of lines and dots every second. 

Fundy was clearly mad. Dream was, too, but he was much better at not showing it. 

Suddenly, something snapped. Literally and figuratively. 

"I... think it broke?" Fundy said, trying to set an explanation for the sudden change in the code when both of them don't really know why or how.

Dream's eyes widened. "Fundy. We have to go." 

Except when he looked over at where Fundy was previously, he wasn't there.


	12. Chapter 12

~~Purpled's POV~~

Everything seemed fine at first. 

But everything always feels fine at first. 

One moment, he was crying over his friend's death. His friends were by his side. 

The next second, chaos. 

Burning pain in his chest. His hoodie, sticky and covered in blood. His friends screaming. Three other people jumping down, as he saw Astelic swipe out her sword, ready to fight. 

And then darkness. Not death. Just darkness. He could still feel the air flowing into his lungs, but everything hurt. Everything. 

Just hold on. Hold on a bit longer. 

~~Dream's POV~~

Character file "ItsFundy" corrupted

Fu*k. 

Dream looked around, panicking. 

A hologram popped up in front of Dream, making him jump but eventually was calm enough to read the pixelated and glitchy font. 

Would you like to delete the character file "ItsFundy"?

"No. No, I don't." Dream muttered, spamming the "NO" on the screen. 

Deleting character file "ItsFundy" in 60... 59...

"I DIDN'T FU*KING PRESS YES" Dream screamed in frustration. Looking around, he tried to find something that could stop it- something that could-

There.

Delete server

~~GamerBoy80's POV~~

He heard a high pitched scream from behind him. 

Turning around, he stabbed the person in the back and pulled his sword out, letting the bloody figure crumple to the ground. 

Everyone is dead. 

All his enemies. 

But not only all his enemies. 

All his friends, too. 

If not dead, almost dead. Purpled and Astelic still were holding on by a few threads. Everyone is dead, why aren't they getting teleported back yet?

Oh right.

That pig guy isn't dead yet.


	13. Chapter 13

~~Technoblade's POV~~

So everyone is dead, except for that team he helped some time ago. 

So either he has to die or kill. 

He knew this time will come. When he thought about it throughout the match, he just pushed it away. 

Now, he has to face his problems. 

~~Gamerboy80's POV~~

His friends are dying. 

He has to make a decision. 

No. 

No, he doesn't have to make a decision. There is only one person left. Sure, it has the person that helped him. Technically, he owns them his life. 

But he has to do this for his friends. 

Looking around, he scanned the damaged area for any signs of life. 

"Looking for someone?"

Gamerboy yelped, as it was completely silent only seconds ago. He turned around. 

There. 

The pig hybrid, with bright pink hair. A long red cape, going down their back. A golden crown, looking as if it was brand new and untouched. A sword strapped to their belt. A sword stained with blood. In fact, he could see that their gloves and the cape are also dark red with their enemy's blood. 

Gamerboy hesitated. What was he supposed to say? "Hi, I'm going to kill you." He didn't. He really didn't want to kill them. 

But, he didn't really have a choice either. 

Whipping out his sword, he swung at the tall pink-haired person. 

They looked surprised, but dodged easily and smoothly, leaving Gamerboy in an awkward position while the sword never reached something, causing him to stumble. 

Damn. This guy is fast. 

In fact, Gamerboy probably underestimated them. In a flash, he gasped, looking down at a sword locked in front of him, the sharp blade pointing at his neck. "You really want to do this?" the deep voice from behind said, as Gamerboy bit his lip. Technically, at this point, you're trapped. At this point, you might as well surrender, as if he did anything his opponent could kill him with an easy sweep of their sword. 

But he was going to die if not win, so he might as well try to fight back. 

Jumping up and pointing his head back, the top of his head crashed into the pink-haired guy's chin, and the sword began to wobble. He took that as an opportunity to duck under the sword while his opponent was distracted. 

Swinging out his sword, he decided he might as well think before making a move. His opponent coughed out some blood and looked up at him with a deadly glint in his eye. 

"You really think you can defeat me?" The pink-haired person said, his eyes giving a slight glow. "I have been denying the voices for so long. Asking for blood. IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'LL ALREADY BE DEAD."

Gamerboy bit his lip. They weren't lying. If they haven't shown up, Gamerboy would probably be dead. Astelic would also be finished off. Where would that leave his friends? Just Purpled, alone to face the world. 

But he had to fight. 

He swung his sword forward, aiming for a bit below the pink-haired person's side. 

This time, they were alert and ready. 

They gracefully blocked their swing, and countered it with a kick to the stomach, knocking Gamerboy back until he crashed into a nearby tree. 

"The voices... I..." The pink-haired man stuttered, until looking up at him with a very, very different look than before. They seemed to be lost in thought, as their red glowing eyes looked straight towards him. The eyes of a bloodthirsty murderer. 

"I CHOOSE BLOOD," They said and leaped for Gamerboy at an incredible speed. 

Gamerboy put his arms up against his face, bracing himself for death. 

Waiting. Waiting-

_**Deleting server...** _


	14. Chapter 14

~~Dream's POV~~

Did it work?

Is it all over?

Dream gasped, waking up, as stared at the hologram in front of him until his vision started to clear. 

Menu. 

Servers

He recognized the place. 

The main lobby. Better known as just "Minecraft."

it's where all the servers and worlds are connected. You can pick a server to join from here. 

Then where is Fundy?

Dream looked around, slightly panicking. Did Fundy get deleted anyway? Was all that for nothing? 

"DREAM!"

Dream whipped around, to see the familiar orange hair. Tears started to form in his eyes, although no one would know since it was under his mask. He reached his arms out to hug his friend. 

They stayed in that position for some time. 

"It's nice to have you back, you furry."

"You too."

~~Purpled's POV~~

He was dying a second ago. 

Then, a flash of bright light. 

He was in Minecraft. 

Where was everyone else? The place was crowded. 

Maybe that was all just a dream. Maybe he can go home now. 

But no. The scars are still there. But they didn't hurt. In fact, all the pain has vanished. 

"Purpled!"

A voice. A familiar one from behind. 

He turned around to see Astelic rushing towards him. 

They hugged each other for about 5 minutes until Gamerboy interrupted them. 

His friends are right there. 

Except... Not all of them. 

"Where- where's Sammy?" Purpled asked, his voice cracking in between the sentence. 

Gamerboy and Astelic looked at each other, and Gamerboy looked back at Purpled. 

"We... We don't really know..."

Purpled looked up at him, his faced full of tears. 

Sammy is gone. Dead. It wasn't a dream after all. He half expected Sammy to pop out of nowhere, saying "I'm right here, silly." 

But that never happened.


	15. Finale

~~Hypixel's POV~~

"So," Hypixel says as he looks up to Dream. "You owe me a server."

Dream shrugged, but he could tell that Dream was smiling under his mask. "You own me four lives, your reputation, and also your server getting banned."

They both looked at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter. 

"You know, I'm running it up again. Still have notes from about eight years ago. Using my income to get a more protected server." Hypixel looked up at the look Dream was giving him. "It won't happen again, the coding error." 

"It wasn't an error. It's a hacker." Dream said. "And speaking of that, have you figured out who did it?" 

Hypixel shook his head, and Dream sighed. "We're working on it. The person seemed to have left no traces of his identity."

"Well." Dream said, standing up. "I actually got to go. You know, Minecraft manhunt, eh?"Dream says, and Hypixel smiled. "You can call me back anytime you need it. Seeya!"

"Seeya."

~~Sammygreen's POV~~

It's dark. 

Very dark. 

I'm dead?

I've been here before. 

But no. 

I'm actually dead now. 

Sammy opened his eyes. He looked around. 

He wasn't in the bedwars map anymore. No, this was the lobby. 

Where was everyone?

Heading down to a path, he went to a clear green meadow. His favorite place. Usually, he is alone there. 

Today, someone else was there. 

"Purpled!" He smiled as he rushed to Purpled, who was sitting in front of a grave, a couple of flowers in his hand. 

"Purpled?"

Sammy saw that his friend was crying, and bend down to hug them. 

And his hands passed through Purpled's body.

What?

Purpled was crying over this dead person. 

In fact, once Sammy was closer, he could make out the name on the grave. 

"Sammygreen"

Fu*k. he is dead. 

"Sammy... I'll be here. Promise me you'll be here?" He heard Purpled whisper, and Sammy sat down beside Purpled. 

"I'm right here, silly." He smiled, patting Purpled's back even though he can't really feel it. 

"Always will be."


End file.
